The Neighbour
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: After relocating for safety, Tonks and Remus have to meet their new neighbour- a very unpleasant woman named Marge Dursley. Rated T, DH-based, didn't go how I wanted but oh well.


_**Just a fun oneshot while I work on new chapters for TAC and The List.**_

 ** _Don't own Potter, blah blah_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

"Luckily, there are only two neighbours near us- Kingsley's extended our charms to cover them." Tonks explained as they sat together on the couch. "They won't even know, they can come and go without any idea that we've done this. Other Muggles can come and go as well- only wizards will have to be told our location."

"I don't like the idea of being around Muggles on full moons." Remus said slowly.

"You'll be downstairs, it'll be fine." She said, rubbing his hand slowly. "I'll put up the same enchantments I used in the flat-"

He nodded slowly. "And our neighbours-"

"We won't even have to meet them, I'm sure." She said. "One of them apparently travels a lot, she may not even know we've ever moved in, and the other one apparently keeps mostly to himself."

He sighed, and squeezed his hand. "I know it's not ideal, but we couldn't stay in central London, Remus." She said gently. "It was only a matter of time before they found us there, they won't find us here."

There was a loud knock on the door, and Remus was the first to his feet, wand in hand.

"Put it away, Remus!" She hissed as she stood and walked to the door. "I _told_ you, only Muggles can find us so easily."

He put the wand away, but walked over to her as she opened the door, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively. At the door was a large, beefy woman with a purple face and short blonde hair. At her feet was a snorting bulldog that took one look at Remus and began to growl in his direction.

"Uh, hello?" Tonks began, her eyes darting to the dog a few times.

"I was told someone had moved in, I figured it was only good manners to introduce myself." The woman said. "Marge Dursley."

 _Oh, Hell._ "Dora Lupin." She said, plastering a false smile on her face. "This is my husband Remus."

"Would you like some tea?" Remus asked, after taking a slight step back from the dog.

"Do you have brandy?" Marge asked.

"No, we don't drink." Tonks said with a slight frown.

"Tea will do then." Marge said with a wave of her hand. She took a step forward, dragging the dog with her.

"I'm sorry." Tonks said quickly. "Would you mind if you left your dog outside?"

"Ripper pines if he's away from me for too long." Marge said. "I'd rather not."

"It's just- my husband."

"Oh?" Marge asked, looking at Remus.

"He's a- uh, he was attacked by a dog when he was very young." Tonks lied quickly. "He's uncomfortable with dogs."

"It's fine." Remus said. "I'll be out back, Dora, I want to work on that thing I promised you."

He disappeared quickly, leaving Tonks alone with the sister of Harry's Uncle. She stepped back, opening the door wider and letting her walk in. She led Marge to the kitchen, and had to stop herself from pulling out her wand to boil the water quicker.

For a moment, she nearly forgot where the tea was. She found it, and turned to see Marge watching her with a strange look.

"I don't spend much time in here." She said quickly. "Cooking isn't exactly a talent of mine."

"Oh, I rarely properly cook for myself. With twelves dogs, I just don't have time to bother. A quick fry-up, that's the extent of it for me." Marge said, with a wave of her large hand. "There are more important things, don't you agree?"

"Uh, I suppose...?" Tonks responded, carrying the tea over to the table.

"This place has been empty for years, I didn't expect anyone to ever want it." Marge commented. "Although, you've managed to make it surprisingly cozy, considering-"

"Considering how it looked before?" Tonks asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think it's a charming little house. And it has a spare bedroom, so it's perfect for us."

Marge's eyes traveled down to Tonks' slight bump before she spoke again. "I personally don't enjoy many children." Marge said. "Of course, my nephew is the exception, but our visits are always ruined by my brother's wife's nephew. Horrible boy, strange boy-"

"Yes, well, _I_ love children." Tonks interrupted. "A child's behaviour might reflect how they've been raised-"

"Always what I told Petunia and Vernon, they can't blame themselves for his awful behaviour- it's all in the mother. You see it a lot in dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup."

Tonks couldn't help but glare at the woman. "You should leave." She said firmly. "Lily was a good woman, and Harry is a good person as well."

"You know that family?" Marge asked as if Tonks had personally insulted Ripper.

"Lily and James were _very_ close friends of my husband." She said. "You should go."

* * *

Remus came back inside almost five minutes after Marge had left, an amused grin on his face. "I saw her leave, what'd you say? She looked absolutely-"

"She insulted James and Lily." Tonks said simply, setting the cups in the sink a little harder than she meant to, cracking one. "She's a vile woman, as bad as her brother, I guarantee it. How Harry lasted so long-"

"I'll never understand it." Remus said. "The things I heard, it was terrible."

"I just don't understand how someone can be so terrible."

"Well, with any luck, you've scared her off." Remus said gently. "Harry's free from the Dursleys, and I suppose we are as well."

"I feel bad for Hestia and Dedalus." She said, laughing quietly and Remus chuckled.

* * *

 _ **So I had this idea but unfortunately... I didn't exactly manage to convey it fully.**_


End file.
